Me haré fuerte
by Kaei Kon
Summary: -Drabble- Situado después del cap 53 Shippuden, Naruto aún atormentado por lo que había pasado en la guarida de Orochimaru siente que es llamado por Sasuke hacia el bosque. la conversación que a solas Naruto y Sasuke tienen después de casi tres años.


**_Hola!_** Es la primera vez que incursiono aquí! de hecho... es la primera vez que incursiono en alguna otra parte que no sea beyblade =P bueno este es un fic corto con el que me doy a conocer en el mundo de Naruto... obvio soy fan de sasunaru y bueno no sé que más decir espero que esto sea de su agrado...

_**Disclaimer:** © Masashi Kishimoto · Shueshia · Shonen Jump · Tv Tokyo_

_**Pairings: **Narusasu_

_**Rated: **T un poco de shonen ai_

_**Summary: **Naruto aún atormentado por lo que había pasado en la guarida de Orochimaru siente que es llamado por Sasuke hacia el bosque. la conversación que a solas Naruto y Sasuke tienen después de casi tres años._

* * *

**Me Haré fuerte  
**

De nuevo… De nuevo no he podido detenerte… Sasuke…

Naruto daba vueltas en su cama improvisada a un lado del fuego, sabía perfectamente que Sakura no se encontraba, probablemente se encontraba no muy lejos observando el cielo estrellado y aún más seguro estaba pensando en Sasuke.

En estos momentos Naruto no tenía intención alguna de ir a encontrarla, a decir verdad… no tenía la suficiente fuerza, el sólo hecho de tener a Sasuke frente a sus ojos lo pone una vulnerable situación; desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron, él se sintió débil. Y después de tanto tiempo el sentir a Sasuke tan cerca con su brazo alrededor de su cuello… por un segundo hubiera dejado que Sasuke le hundiera la katana en la espalda, de no haber sido por Sai seguro él ya estaría muerto. Era como si el Uchiha robara toda la fuerza de su interior… o, sería que más bien se le había acabado en aquella batalla en el Valle del Fin? Cualquiera que fuera la razón Naruto se sentía débil… tanto que su única salida era recurrir a ese monstruo en su interior, pero incluso su determinación era débil! No fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder darle su cuerpo al Kyuubi. Si Sasuke estaba dispuesto a darle su cuerpo a Orochimaru para cumplir sus objetivos ¿porqué Naruto no podía entregarse al Kyuubi con el mismo fin? No es que le importara demasiado sangrar hasta la muerte, lo único que quería era arrebatar a Sasuke de las manos de Orochimaru.- ya se lo había hecho saber a Sai, no le importaba morir si podía regresar a Sasuke a Konoha.

Todos decían que era amistad, que Sasuke era como un hermano para Naruto. Pero el kitsune sabía que era mucho más que eso, Naruto se proyectaba en los ojos del pelinegro, esa mirada… esa mirada que hacía a Naruto perderse y no querer dejar de verla. Sasuke era esa parte oscura que Naruto ocultaba con risas y tonterías, era como si Sasuke lo complementara de una extraña manera.

Él era más fuerte cuando Sasuke estaba involucrado, ahora podía comprender las palabras de Haku…

Giró una vez intentando conciliar el sueño y que las lágrimas no se acumularan en sus ojos cuando sintió algo extraño, como si una fuerte mirada le estuviera observando desde lo lejos, se levantó cautelosamente, intentando no despertar a Yamato-taicho y a Sai y se alejó en la espesura del bosque en dirección contraria a Sakura

- Déjalo ir solo –se escuchó la voz del miembro de Anbu-Root ante la reacción de Yamato de querer hacer un clon de madera para ir tras el rubio-

- Estabas despierto… Sai

- Parece que esta noche ninguno de nosotros va a poder dormir adecuadamente

- Sakura no está muy lejos, pero me preocupa la sensación de hace rato podría ser…

- Sí, es lo más seguro pero no creo que pase algo malo

- ¿Y tú como puedes saberlo? Conoces a Naruto desde hace poco, pero lo suficiente para saber lo impulsivo que es.

- Pero acabo de descubrir algo de Naruto-kun hoy

- Te refieres al encuentro con Uchiha Sasuke?

- Así es, Naruto-kun se comporta de un modo completamente diferente cuando él está presente, pude sentir como incluso su forma de mirar era diferente.

- Bueno es obvio pues tiene vínculos muy fuertes con Sasuke

- Y también puedo decirte que la reacción de Sasuke-kun cuando le mencioné a Naruto no fue muy diferente…

Lejos de ahí…

- Orochimaru-sama…

- Lo sé, déjalo, nada de lo que pueda pasar en un solo día podrá cambiar la voluntad y el deseo de matar de Sasuke-kun

- Entonces a qué cree q-

- Él podrá hacer lo que quiera por ahora, falta poco para que yo me apodere del sharingan y sería muy problemático que Sasuke-kun se arrepintiera por sentirse presionado por nuestra parte…

* * *

Naruto se detuvo en un claro donde la presencia se hacía más fuerte, se abrazó pues un frío súbito le recorrió el cuerpo.

- Sé que estás ahí… Sasuke

En la rama de un árbol mirando hacia el cielo estrellado se encontraba el chico pelinegro con un aire de soledad tatuado en sus ojos.

- ¿A qué has venido? No creo que hayas cambiado de parecer y ahora decidas regresar con nosotros…

- No –contestó simplemente-

- ¿Entonces?

- Quiero responderme tu pregunta –dijo sin dirigirle la mirada-

Naruto respiró profundamente "Si hago un alboroto Yamato-taicho y los demás vendrán y no tendré oportunidad de hablar a solas con Sasuke" pensó, así que con un salto se llegó hasta la rama del árbol en la que Sasuke se encontraba y se sentó a su lado con las rodillas a nivel de la nariz.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "responderme"? –hubo un largo silencio y después Naruto gesticuló una risita burlona- Claro que ni tú mismo sabes lo que haces y por eso estás medito en este embrollo tú teme

- Hum –Sasuke respondió con la misma risita- Ya te lo dije yo he de matar a mi hermano no importa lo que haga

- Sabes que eso no es cierto, ¿verdad Sasuke? ¿Por qué te mientes a ti mismo? Tú mismo me dijiste aquella vez que matándome ganarías algo, yo no entiendo muy bien las cosas pero he llegado pensar que ese algo te hubiera ayudado a matar a Itachi, y… así de la nada te arrepentiste, dijiste que no querías obtenerlo del mismo modo que él, así que lo que pretendes es ganar poder por tus propios méritos ¿o me equivoco? Y aún así dices que no te importa dejar que Orochimaru te mate y posea tu cuerpo –Sasuke en ese momento había abierto los ojos grandemente y dirigido su mirada a Naruto-, dime, ¿en qué momento esto tiene sentido alguno Sasuke? -Hubo un largo silencio antes de que el ojinegro hablara-

- Ya te dije que te dejé vivir por capricho –dijo escudándose de nuevo en el cielo-

- Sasuke… sabías perfectamente que Sai iba a detener la katana

- Es que te veías tan dispuesto a morir por mi mano que no pude evitarlo

Naruto bajó su mirada mientras las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos. De repente y con determinación regresó su mirada a Sasuke quien tranquilamente hizo lo mismo. Naruto pareció dudarlo un segundo y después se lanzó a abrazar con fuerza al Uchiha.

- ¡Usuratonkachi! ¿Qué rayos crees que-? –Pero Sasuke no pudo terminar pues sintió como Naruto lo presionaba más contra sí y además se escuchaba un ligero sollozo-

- Te extrañé mucho… Sasuke.

- Tsk –exclamó y miró hacia otro lado con un muy, muy, muy, tenue sonrojo en las mejillas- Dobe ya fue suficiente

- Sólo… sólo déjame estar así un poco más

Se mantuvieron así por un tiempo, El Uchiha había colocado su barbilla sobre la rubia cabeza del, kitsune estuvieron así tal rato que perdieron la noción.- pero por algún motivo sabían que ya era tiempo de separarse.

Ambos se miraban con una sonrisa que asemejaba a los viejos tiempos, Ambos se notaban tranquilos y conformes. Separados apenas por un paso.

- Sasuke definitivamente te rescataré de las manos de Orochimaru

- Hum –el Uchiha bajó la mirada un tanto divertido- y comenzó a desaparecer del mismo modo que la última vez

- ¡Sasuke! ¿pudiste responder a tu pregunta? –Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego le dirigió una sincera sonrisa al rubio-

- Naruto yo no te maté porque eso sería como matarme a mí –dijo, y la última llama consumió su imagen-

Por el horizonte la mañana comenzaba a divisarse y la mirada de Naruto que se encontraba en el suelo se levantó radiante y con una sonrisa que no se le veía en años.

- Tan solo espérame Sasuke que nos salvaré a ambos… porque yo me haré fuerte!

Owari

* * *

Bien espero haya sido de su agarado y espero sus comentarios ah! por cierto quiero saludar a todos aquellos autores que se preocupan por mostrar algo de calidad, que publican cosas bien pensadas con buena redacción y con los mínimos errores de gramática y ortografía, que se interesan en leer dos o tres veces su publicación para cerciorarse de su limpieza. Lo digo porque siendo esta sección tan amplia y siendo yo una gran fan tanto de la esritura como de la lectura me he encontrado con autores que publican solo por eso, por publicar y buscar algo bueno entre tantos fics es difícil. NO DIGO DE NINGUNA MANERA que mi trabajo sea algo perfecto (no creo que el de nadie lo sea) espero que esto sea algo que los entretenga y no algo más con demasiados errores...

bueno creo que ya fué mucho... para los que ya me conocen saben que siempre intento dar lo mejor y para los que no bueno aquí les presento ésta mi introducción

Poka!  
Каеи Юишатари Кон

* * *


End file.
